A Night of Comfort
by Alikadori
Summary: After the Events at the Diamond Ore Country Ash wakes up from a horrible nightmare and in his time of need his friends go to comfort him My first Fanfic and opinions are would be great please


_**A Night of Comfort**_

Before leaving Diamond Ore Country Ash and his friends spent the night in a Pokémon Centre but this night was anything but ordinary.

Ash had just woken up from a nightmare, events from today of seeing his beloved friend and partner Pikachu die in his arms after being hit by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing deeply upsetting him, yes Xerneas used Fairy Aura to revive Pikachu and those affected by Yveltal but the idea of losing his Pokémon or even his friends for that matter was so painful even thinking about it was breaking his heart, on the verge of crying Ash got out of his bed and left the room not realising his quick movements woke up everyone in the room.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and the electric duo Pikachu and Dedenne were groggery and very moody from being woken up like that, when they realised Ash's bed was empty they waited for him to come back thinking he went to the bathroom so they could scold him for waking them up but after 10-15 minutes they realised he was gone and went looking for him, down in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre they met up now worried and decided to go into the town and expand their search but before they could get a move on they suddenly heard a quiet whimpering noise coming from the other room, they stuck their heads in through the door and saw Ash.

Realising he was crying Serena felt like her heart was breaking seeing Ash in his current state, she, the, siblings and the electric duo approached him, when Ash saw them he ran to Pikachu and held him Tightly worried he would disappear then he let his emotions pour out, it didn't take long for the rest of the group to find out why he was upset,

"Oh Ash please don't be upset" said Serena in a soothing voice and placing her hands on his shoulders, finally Ash spoke "I nearly lost Pikachu today, he's more than just a Pokémon to me but my closest friend, I trust you with my life little buddy and I couldn't return it when you" unable to finish that sentence Ash just let tears fall down from his face "Pikapi" said Pikachu trying to calm him down without crying aswell.

"Please Ash" said Clemont in a shaky voice, he was holding on to Bonnie who was crying as was Dedenne "Yes Xerneas restored Pikachu's life and everyone else who was affected by Oblivion Wing but now there's a point where we can't be too careful, next time we might not be so lucky". Suddenly Ash felt an aura of warmth around him as his friends all had their arms around him and Pikachu.

"Shhh its okay Ash it's going to be okay I promise". Said Serena in a calm voice "know that you have friends who deeply care about you and will stick with you right to the end, you once said to never give up and that's what we're going to do, and even when were not there were always in here" placing her hand over where Ash's Heart was which was starting to beat fast causing the two to blush lightly.

"Ash you showed me what courage is, because of you I wouldn't be the trainer I am now nor the Gym Leader I can be, please don't lose your will to press on" said Clemont who right beside him and on the other side was Bonnie

"Yeah Ash you showed me the possibilities of what a trainer can do and I hope to use those lessons when I become a trainer one day, to make new friends and see new Pokémon aside from finding a wife for my brother" she said giving a cheeky smile that said worth it, Ash, Serena, Clemont and the electric duo couldn't help but laugh at what Bonnie just said thought Clemont did slightly blush in embarrassment.

Ash couldn't help but smile and once the laughter had died down he suddenly didn't fell so sad anymore, he felt Happiness, Comfort and Love knowing that whatever happened or wherever he was his friends were always there like a family, tears came down from his face again only this time they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy

Ash said "Thanks you guys I really needed to hear all that stuff, I guess I wasn't thinking straight when I was… never mind, I may have only known you guys for a few months now but I feel like a strong bond has been made between us and in a short amount of time since we started this journey and I have no doubt it will get stronger as we continue onwards" he took a deep breath before finishing his speech "thank you guys for being my friends and I love that your all in my life".

The speech left Serena, the siblings and the electric duo in a state of shock hearing what Ash just said but they quickly recovered and embraced their friend again "thank you for being our friend Ash and we love you too" said Serena wiping Ash's tears away with her thumb before resting her head on her shoulder, the sibling hugged Ash from his sides, Pikachu nestled his head on his the Shoulder his master carried him on and Dedenne jumped on Ash's head unable to find a space thought Bonnie didn't mind.

Who know what next Adventure the Kalos Region has to offer but the group know that whatever laid in front of them they would be together and they would never give up, they returned to their room and fell back asleep dreaming about their next big adventure.


End file.
